The present inventor has invented devices and methods for sterile filling a closed container or other device through a septum with a filling needle or other filling member. The filling needle or other filling member defines one or more filling ports that are normally sealed with respect to ambient atmosphere by a closure. The closure is movable between (i) a first position wherein the closure closes the ports and forms a fluid-tight seal between the ports and ambient atmosphere to maintain sterility of the ports and the interior of the filling member, and (ii) a second position opening the ports to allow substance to pass between the interior and exterior of the filling member. In such devices and methods, it may be undesirable to allow the closure to move from the first or closed position sealing the ports to the second or open position unsealing the ports, prior to placing the ports in fluid communication with the sterile chamber to be filled. Such premature opening of the closure could lead to contamination of the ports or other sterile or aseptic portions of the filling member by bacteria, germs or other contaminants located in the ambient atmosphere or on the device to be filled. Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome such potential drawback or disadvantage.